


In Which Natasha And Clint Secretly Love Captain America

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is found and Natasha and Clint find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Natasha And Clint Secretly Love Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble about Natasha and Clint being Captain America fangirls inspired by a headcanon on theavengersheadcanons blog on tumblr

Natasha was in her room on the helicarrier, reading a book on The Second World War and the part the Russians played in it. No one really suspected that she was interested in history, but she loved it. She loved going to museums and old houses in her free time, and she usually dragged Clint along with her, because that’s what best friends do right? He didn’t enjoy it very much, although he did enjoy going to art galleries when Natasha wants to go to them, or when he dragged her to them. He wasn’t much into modern art, but then again, neither was Natasha, so they boycotted that area of the gallery.

Her phone bleeped with a message from Fury. “Come to the office, bring Clint with you as well,” she read aloud.

Natasha got up and put her shoes on. It was a rule that you had to have shoes one while walking around the helicarrier, no matter what. She was just about to knock on Clint’s door when he opened it. “Did you get the message from Fury?” they said simultaneously. 

“What do you think it’s about?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know. It better be good though, I was reading about the war.”

“Again?”

“Just because you are an uncultured fool does not mean that I have to be one too,” she smirked.

“I am very cultured, fuck you Nat,” Clint defended.

Natasha just laughed at him.

-

“What’s up Big F?” Clint said, putting his feet up on Fury’s desk.

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Exciting developments in finding Captain America actually.”

Clint and Natasha shared a look.

“Have you told Coulson yet?” Natasha said, leaning forward one her chair slightly, not wanting to seem too interested.

Fury chuckled. “Of course I have. He was the first one I told out of everyone. However Agent Hill doesn’t yet.”

“Aww cute, you like us more than Hill,” Clint smirked.

Fury ignored him. “So anyway, we’ve found him. He’s at ground base, so we’re going straight there as soon as we can. I thought you two should know because I know how much you secretly obsess over him.”

“You know about that?” Natasha asked, panicking a little internally. She didn’t like it when people knew little things about her that she didn’t want to share with anyone. Clint only knew because he’s also obsessed with him and they enjoy that Captain America is another thing that they have in common.

Fury gave her another look. “Of course I do. I know everything. It’s not just you that creeps around finding secret things about people you know.”

And Natasha couldn’t be mad, because hey, she did do that.

“So are we going to be there when we unfreeze him and when he wakes up then?” Clint questioned, sitting up straight.

“When we unfreeze him; yes. When he wakes up; no. We’re going to try and get him adjusted to waking up by pretending he’s in the forties still and that he’s in hospital. Another agent is going to be there instead.”

“Why can’t we though? That’s so unfair!” Clint cried.

“Because that’s the way it works OK? You two plus Coulson and I are going to be the only ones there when we unfreeze him, apart from the guy that’s actually unfreezing him, so be thankful for that.”

“Yeah we are, thanks Fury,” Natasha smiled, standing up.

-

“OHMYGODOH MYGODOHMYGOD!” Natasha and Clint squealed in unison, once they were in the safety of Natasha’s room after running all the way from Fury’s office.

“THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!” Natasha shouted.

“Was that better than reading about the war then?” Clint smirked.

Natasha responded by hitting him in the face with her pillow.


End file.
